Lonely Birds
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Sometimes we don't always get what we want...other times we're just content knowing its within our reach. Being human really can cost us, but it's better than not feeling anything.


Hello all you lovely people! I'm kinda sorta feeling better if anyone cares. I'm working on my next chapter for Trust Me, but I also had this ridiculously amazingly persistent idea for the epilogue to It's What He Does. For those that have no idea what I'm referring to, go find it NOW! Just kidding, but I would appreciate it :)

So, I'm working on those, but this came to me last night along with this other idea to go along with that episode that I may write as well. That is all for my future plans, I hope to get everything that I want done by Monday but...life almost always gets in the way. Enough of my pathetic suburban problems, just read my latest creation...

* * *

><p>"<em>Some birds fly better solo"<em>

That one sentence had haunted Dani all night. It explained a lot, but in typical Nico fashion, it raised more questions than anything. The way he showed up at dinner was less than amusing, but the wounded look on his face when he thought she thought he was lying was even worse. It's not that her first thought was that he was lying, but it was the fact that in JD's presence he willingly shared personal information. She had to admit that it hurt in a way, Nico decided to tell her that in front of a complete stranger.

Nico being married was a shock in and of itself, but when you really put thought into it, she could picture it. Him anticipating his wife's mood, bringing her things she didn't even know she wanted yet, being her rock. It was very realistic and extremely sexy when enough thought was put into it. She didn't understand why she suddenly began to see Nico in a broody, attractive way, but her brain was willing to let it go. She yearned to know just how romantic he could get; she wanted to know if he was suave like Matt, smart and sophisticated like JD, or some intoxicating mix that was all his own.

She knew that if she satisfied her curiosity it would no longer be an issue, but she couldn't bring herself to even whisper it aloud alone in her house. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as the thought of a romantic, loving, or passionate Nico crossed her mind. Nico wasn't someone that would let this go and forget once he knew about it, and that was a dangerous place for her; if she didn't like the results, it'd be awkward, but if she did, it could consume them and that could be even worse. Being with a man was easy enough, but men like Nico were the ones that made you forget your own name with an intense sentence or brush of his hand.

The incessant knock on her door at…_oh god,_ 4:15 brought her out of her musings, these thoughts plaguing her since at least 3. She dragged herself down stairs in a pair of short running shorts and a tank top when she yanked the door open, irritated beforehand and even worse after. Did she send out some sort of bat signal when her thoughts came to Nico so he could show up and make things more difficult? She'd have to check her room sometime soon…

"I'm sleep deprived and irritated, it's too damn early Nico"

"Well good morning to you too Dr" he said sarcastically, sliding around her and into the house.

"It'd be good if you were here at a decent time, like when the sun's up" she muttered as she slammed the door, knowing her kids were at their father's for the weekend. It was Friday damn it and even she deserved to sleep in until six.

She noticed that he'd started a pot of coffee and was grateful, but still stood in the doorway of her kitchen with her arms crossed under her chest. Thank god her top had a built in bra.

"Is it really difficult to wait until the suns up? Honestly, I could use the hours of sleep"

"You weren't asleep" he stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you, bugging my house? This goes back to the whole tapping my phone you as-"

"Despite what you may believe, not everyone is out to get you. I, on the other hand, am on your side"

"Right, that much is obvious" she scoffed as she crossed to get coffee, then walking away from him and out into the cold of the early morning. It was still dark out for the most part, but it was incredibly peaceful. Nico followed right behind her as she sat at her deck table with her legs underneath her. Nico thought she looked like a teenager with a lot on her mind, but that didn't seem like a flattering comparison at the moment.

"Why were you up Dani" he asked, disrupting the still atmosphere and startling her. She was just beginning to think he'd let that particular comment slide.

"Insomnia?"

He just looked at her, and it made her crumble; it was his eyes, not the act of staring that did her in. It was the man behind the intensity, and it was all just too much.

"You said that you thought I knew you better than for you to lie to me. But, here's my question; do I really know you?"

"You know where I'm from"

"That's all well and good, but I know nothing about _you_"

"I'm not your patient Dr. Santino, you don't get to know everything" he said crossly, knowing where she was going with this, but it was just like her to purposefully surprise him.

"You want to deflect like that, fine. You know where the door is Mr. Careles; I'll see you in a few hours"

Leaving a stunned Nico behind, Dani got up with her coffee and walked back into the house and directly up the stairs. In most cases, Nico wouldn't go after her because it wasn't life or death, but the way she dismissed him seemed too easy for her, almost like she'd prepared for it. He climbed the stairs two at a time until he reached her bedroom, watching the way she moved around with a purpose.

"I thought I made it clear that I'd see you at work" she said, moving along as if he weren't really there.

"_Some birds fly better solo_" he said, watching her as she stopped dead in her tracks. He'd seen the way her eyes widened last night when he'd said that, mostly filled with intrigue. Why he was volunteering information was beyond him, but it seemed like the right move.

"I think that's what's gotten to me about just as much as the whole lying thing. You make yourself seem untouchable, so when you show how human you really are, there's going to be some resistance"

"I don't lie though"

"Never Nico? Not to protect people or to buy yourself time? That's hard to believe"

"It is a hazard for me. Losing track of lies can get people hurt; it's my job to protect them. Lies aren't an option" he said, resting against her dresser as she leant against the post of her bed.

"What if it was for someone you loved or cared about? What if it was for their safety? Where do you go from there?"

"If I can't protect the woman I love, she deserves better. It's that simple"

Dani's eyes took on an intensity Nico hadn't seen yet, almost a cross between anger and pity.

"Life isn't that black and white though. What if she wanted, no, _needed_ you to stay around. How could you just turn your back on her like that?"

Nico stayed quiet, but continued to stare at her. She was used to his gaze trying to read her, but his was miles away from her. They were far away as if remembering something from a different time, and it made lines appear between his eyebrows that aged him. She was tempted to break his train of thought, but he came to as he focused once again.

"You're right. Life isn't like that, there's a generous gray area that can be more dangerous than anything. I work better alone, that's just how it is"

"Have you ever found a woman that you wanted to bring into your life? Maybe someone that gave you something to hold onto when you go a little too far"

"Once, and that's why we're divorced. When someone like that comes along, I remember how human it feels to be hurt and steer clear"

"And when was the last time that happened" Nico froze at that, knowing it was coming, but not having a good lie on hand. She was right again, he would lie to protect those he cared about, but lying to her made him feel as if he had no right to be here right now. He was already overstepping boundaries he'd put in place and tossed aside regardless of the consequences.

"Nico…"

"I have to go, I'll see you at nine" he said as he made his way back downstairs with Dani right behind him. Just as he had reached for the door, he felt both of her small hands latch on to his upper arms, holding him in place until he willingly turned to her. She looked confused and hurt, and it was the second time he'd caused this reaction in her.

"Nico, why are you running from me?"

"I told you I never lie; I'm not about to start now, especially to you" he said, and for once, casting his eyes down away from her. They were at a stale mate, neither knowing what the next move was, but knowing there wasn't any way of going back. He knew this changed some things, but her silence didn't give him much of a direction either.

"Grab some coffee Nico, I'm already awake" she said, and met his eyes, glad to see that they were back to the hazel she knew, and less of the dark uncertainty of a few minutes ago.

"No more insomnia?" he commented, quirking his eyebrow up at her pathetic attempt of indifference just a little while ago.

"You're here; I don't have a legitimate reason to go to sleep now"

"I won't tell"

"I know, I trust you"

With those simple words, they reached a silent agreement as they sat at the table, drinking coffee, and learning that being human could have its advantages.


End file.
